


My Feelings To You

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: "I like you.""Okay."-Jae goes on a date with Wonpil after what is probably THE most anticlimactic confession in the universe. Hopefully, she can make her realize that she feels the same way.





	My Feelings To You

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Day6's new song

“I like you.”

 

It’s after school and the sun’s slowly migrating down the sky as she and Wonpil stand in at the bus stop together. Wonpil’s face is a little shiny from badminton practice and Jae’s sure she’s sweating with anxiety. The sun’s lighting Wonpil up from behind and Jae can see the loose hairs from her crown braid floating around her like a halo. She’s incredibly thankful that she’d decided to put on body spray and double up on her deodorant after practice today.

 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?!” Jae’s pretty sure she’s shouting, but Wonpil only looks faintly amused. “That’s it? You’re not going to say if you like me back?”

 

“Well, I haven’t really had much time to think about it.” Wonpil says, “I like spending time with you, you’re a very good friend, and really pretty, but I haven’t really taken the time to consider you in that sort of way.”

 

Jae feels faintly disappointed, but shakes it off. It’s not a ‘no’. “Come out with me this weekend then. I’ll prove to you that I’m worth dating.”

 

Wonpil bites her lip. “I don’t know…”

 

“Please?” Jae hesitantly reaches out to take Wonpil’s hand in hers. It feels just the way she’d always though it would, small and soft in hers. “Give me a chance.”

 

The bus pulls up just as Wonpil nods, cheeks flushed. “Text me. I’m free all day tomorrow.”

 

Jae waves so enthusiastically as the bus pulls off that the older lady in the bus shelter giggles. She doesn’t even care. She has a date tomorrow.

 

She bursts into the house like a whirlwind and books it into the kitchen to find her mom without even stopping to put down her backpack.

 

“I need you to teach me how to make a cute bento box.”

 

“Hello, honey, it’s nice to see you too.” She says blandly, stirring something over the stove that smells amazing. “I had a good day at work, but I’m pretty happy to be home with my family now.”

 

“Yes, yes, I love you and I’m happy to see you too.” She kisses her mom on the cheek. “I really want to make something nice for Pil tomorrow though.”

 

Her mom’s face brightens. “For Wonpil? What’s happening tomorrow?”

 

“We’re going on a date.” The smile on Jae’s face spreads along with the blush to her cheeks. “I asked her when we were waiting for the bus together and she said yes.”

 

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you!” The force of her hug is about the squeeze the life out of Jae, but she tries her best to hug back. “My youngest is growing into a woman.”

 

“Geez, mom, I’m 17 years old. Going on a date really isn’t a big deal.”

 

“Well, what do you want to make for Wonpil? What kind of things does she like to eat? She’s always so polite when she comes over that I can never be sure if she actually enjoys the food or not.”

 

“She likes your food, trust me.” Jae laughs, “Pil’s an awful liar, can’t keep a straight face if her life depends on it.”

 

Her mom laughs too. “That’s sweet.”

 

“The point is, I want to do something special for her that I wouldn’t normally do.” She chews her lip thoughtfully. “I looked up some things on the bus ride home, can you teach me how to make them?”

 

Jae passes her mom the phone and she scrolls through the website thoughtfully before nodding. “All of these are pretty easy, just really labour intensive since we don’t have the special cutters to make the shapes and things that you’d usually need for something like this.”

 

“I’m ready.” She rolls up her sleeves. “Put me to work!”

 

Her mom laughs and playfully kicks her in the butt. “At least go shower. Hygiene first.”

 

Jae throws her a sloppy salute before all but sprinting to the bathroom.

 

She really wasn’t ready. The cute little shapes and animals had seemed simple in theory, but her mom hadn’t been kidding when she said they were labour intensive. Not even halfway through, Jae’s ready to toss the entire thing out and just ask her mom for $20.00 to bring Wonpil to McDonalds instead. But then she remembers how longingly Wonpil had watched after Jeongyeon the day she’d brought the homemade chocolate chip cookies from her boyfriend and powers on instead. By the time she finishes, Jae feels like she’s aged 40 years, her back’s so stiff, but the lunch box looks amazing, so she’s satisfied. She sleeps well that night, dreaming of the day to come.

 

The next day, Jae’s allowed to take the car out on her date under the condition that she’s back by 9:00 P.M. She’s nervous all the way to Wonpil’s house and ends up twiddling her thumbs in the car for five minutes before she decides to go to the door. Thankfully, Wonpil opens it.

 

“Hey!” They greet the same way they always do, with a hug. “Perfect timing, I just finished getting ready.”

 

She steps out and Jae sees that they’ve unintentionally matched in ripped jeans, and sweatshirts. Both their long hair is left loose, Jae's straight and Wonpil's in soft waves. The jeans cling to Wonpil in all the right places and she tries her best not to be too obvious about the fact that she’s totally checking her out. She stares too long and Wonpil turns around too fast and there’s a moment where it’s painfully obvious that she knows exactly what Jae had been doing. Mercifully she doesn’t comment beyond giving her a knowing look and grabbing Jae’s hand to lead her to the car.

 

Of course, the second they get into the car, Wonpil commandeers the stereo and starts blasting some girl group song that Jae would never admit to liking. “So, where we going?”

 

“To the arcade.” Jae gestures to the huge bag of accumulated coins in the backseat. “I came prepared to win you whatever you want today.”

 

Wonpil’s face lights up. “Whatever I want?”

 

“Yes, you princess, whatever you want.” Wonpil sticks her tongue out and Jae turns to do the same.

 

She smacks Jae on the shoulder. “Eyes on the road!”

 

“Yes, your highness.”

 

Wonpil rolls her eyes, but Jae can see her in the corner of her eye and she looks rather pleased.

 

The arcade’s decently busy, it is a Saturday after all, and Jae pulls Wonpil to the basketball game; one of her favourites, and one that she’s pretty good at. Jae gets a decent number of tickets, but when it’s Wonpil’s turn to play, she completely demolishes her.

 

“How did you do that?” Jae asks, watching the machine spit out ticket after ticket. “I’ve never even seen you play basketball before!”

 

“I can’t dribble,” Wonpil admits, “and I broke my finger playing once in junior high and was too scared to try it again.”

 

They play a couple first person shooters, those Jae win, before Wonpil gets sick of getting her butt whooped and starts exaggeratedly pouting whenever she starts loosing too badly. Jae lets her win a couple rounds and when Wonpil’s mood is back up, she drags her over to the claw machines. There’s one completely full of Pokémon and she’s all but vibrating with excitement.

 

“That one, I want that one!” She’s pointing to the charmander way in the back, breath fogging up the glass with how close she’s leaning. “Look at him, he’s holding a little leaf!”

 

Jae hesitates. It’s not that she’s bad at claw machines, but the toy’s really jammed in there. She can already tell it’s going to be a pain to get. “How about a squirtle instead?”

 

“You said whatever I want, and I want that one.” Wonpil puts her hands on her hips. “Or were you all talk?”

 

It’s right then, as Jae’s getting ready to spend way too much money on wining this stupid overgrown salamander for her girl, a familiar voice calls out to them.

 

“Jae! Wonpil!”

 

Jackson’s running over to the two of them like the overgrown puppy that he is. Jae’s immediate instinct is to be annoyed, but that’s like being pissed at a puppy for shedding all over you when they run over for a cuddle, so she takes a deep breath and smiles.

 

“Hey, man!” Wonpil bounds over to him and they share a big hug, Jackson full out sweeping her into the air as she cackles with laughter. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m meeting a friend for lunch in half an hour, so I thought I’d kill some time.” He holds out his hand to Jae for a fist bump. “Which one are you trying to get?”

 

Jae points to the charmander. “Obviously, Pil wants the most difficult one to get.”

 

“Oh, tough order.” Jackson winces. “Have you tried yet?”

 

“Nah, I was just about to when you bumped into us.” Jae feeds the coins into the machine and manages to knock the doll loose, but she knows she’s going to be spending at least another three rounds on this thing before she’s anywhere close to being able to pull it out.

 

“Wait, if you move those two dolls next round, do you think you can grab it after that?” Jackson leaned over, hand on her shoulder, to point.

 

“Oh, that’s smart!”

 

Following his advice, Jackson peering over her shoulder anxiously the entire time, Jae really was able to get the charmander the third round. She crouches down and pulls the out the doll, holding it up in the air triumphantly.

 

“Princess,” Jae presents it with a flourish. “for you.”

 

Wonpil’s expression stays cold for a moment and Jae’s a little scared she’s done something wrong. She holds the charmander up to her face, pitches her voice higher. “Hello?”

 

She bursts into laughter. “Hello,” Her hands are warm against Jae’s when she takes the doll, holds it to her chest. “it’s perfect, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Jae flushes with pleasure. “I did say anything you wanted.”

 

“Is it still whatever I want?” Wonpil asks.

 

She nods and Wonpil’s hand quickly darts out to grab hers. “Bye, Jackson, see you on Monday!” Jae barely has time to grab her bag of change and yell that Jackson can have their tickets before Wonpil’s already pulled them over to her car.

 

“Off to lunch?” Wonpil suggests, climbing into the passenger seat. “I’m starting to feel hungry.”

 

Jae turns in her seat. “Okay, what’s wrong? What did I do wrong?”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Wonpil mutters, burying her face into the charmander. “I’m just being stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.”

 

“It’s stupid,” Wonpil insists, “it’s beyond stupid. It’s probably the stupidest thing in the universe.”

 

“Wonpil, just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

She fiddles with the plush for a couple more seconds. “I didn’t like how close Jackson was to you.”

 

Jae can’t help the disbelieving, “What?” that comes out of her mouth.

 

“I already said it was stupid!” Wonpil wails, “That’s why I didn’t want to say anything. I know Jackson, I know he was just being friendly, but I didn’t like that he was touching you, and that the two of you were bonding over the stupid claw game.”

 

Jae’s grinning like a loon and glad that Wonpil’s still not looking at her, because she knows she looks ridiculous. “Pil, I was getting that thing for _you_.”

 

“I know!” She finally turns to look at Jae. Her cheeks are pink. “I know, and I love it, but I just really didn’t want to share you today.”

 

“I get it, I really do.” Jae tilts her head down so they’re eye to eye. “I was honestly a little irritated when he first showed up too.”

 

“He’s like a puppy.” Wonpil says, straightening up again. “I really hope I didn’t hurt his feelings.”

 

“Nah, he’s goofy, but he’s good at reading people. I’ll bet he knew exactly what he was doing.” Jae waits for Wonpil to put on her seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot. “If you’re really worried, you can just talk to him on Monday.”

 

They sit in comfortable silence on their way to the park, the music gently playing, and Wonpil occasionally pointing out interesting things they drive past. They walk to the park hand in hand and Wonpil actually squeals when she opens the lunch that Jae prepared.

 

“I can’t believe you made rabbits!” She’s taking what seems like a million pictures of the lunch box. “Look at them! How did you make the rice pink? Did you have to cut out the eyes by hand?”

 

“There were instructions on the internet.” Jae laughs, head in her hand as she watches Wonpil fawn over their food. “It was a labour of love.”

 

She freezes the second the word leaves her mouth and Wonpil stops too. When she looks up, there’s a glimmer in her eye. “Love, huh?”

 

“Shut up and eat it before the bugs come.”

 

Wonpil convinces her to feed her most of the food, and it’s easily the sappiest thing that Jae’s ever done, but she can’t bring herself to regret it in any way. After lunch, they buy ice cream from a nearby cart and have an argument over who’s going to pay.

 

“You paid for the arcade and brought lunch!” Wonpil says, trying to shove her way past Jae.

 

“I told you, today’s on me, you can pay next time.” Jae keeps her away easily with an outstretched hand and puts the money into the amused vendor’s hand. “Just eat your ice cream and stop bothering this nice man.”

 

Wonpil takes the cone with a pout. “I’m getting the next one then.”

 

“Sure,” Wonpil’s hand slots perfectly into hers. “whatever you say, Princess.”

 

“Is that going to be a thing now?”

 

“If you don’t hate it, yeah.” Jae takes a giant bite of her ice cream and rolls her eyes at the face Wonpil makes. “Okay, message received, no more princess.”

 

“No, it’s not that, I like the nickname.” Wonpil corrects, trying to keep her own ice cream from melting all over the place. “I just can’t believe you bit your ice cream like some kind of barbarian. I was just re-thinking the life choices that led me to this point.”

 

“Hey! Who’s the one with ice cream running down the back of their hand?”

 

Her tongue darts out to catch the drip just in time, and Jae has to take a deep breath to keep from crushing either Wonpil’s hand or her ice cream cone. “Not me, I’ve always been a clean eater.”

 

“Whatever.” Jae has to turn away to hide the look on her face.

 

Wonpil stops walking and almost pulls Jae off balance.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Her expression’s serious, but Jae can see the little crinkle around her eyes. “I like you.”

 

Jae feels like her heart’s about to explode. “Okay.”

 

They kiss. It’s cold, Jae smiling into it makes it kind of awkward, and she’s pretty sure Wonpil really does have ice cream all over her hand now. But it’s sweet, just the way Jae always knew it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Day6 drops a new song the day I'm too sick to go to work, but not sick enough to justify just laying in bed.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
